


i got my tongue between your teeth

by petrichor (thereisnoreality)



Series: bfb [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: First Time, M/M, consent is sexy af and there's a lot of it here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 15:02:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17921075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thereisnoreality/pseuds/petrichor
Summary: He waits, kisses up and down his chest, his cheeks, his nose, waiting for Donghyuck. He’d wait forever for Donghyuck, but luckily, he doesn’t have to. Luckily, Donghyuck’s already his.





	i got my tongue between your teeth

**Author's Note:**

> this was supposed to be the sequel to the fic where they get together - in these [tweets](https://twitter.com/jiihyuck/status/1088285095683899392) \- but that's been rotting in my drafts for months so this is here in it's place. 
> 
>  
> 
> [recommend listening](https://open.spotify.com/album/7j7Gg6HQ6EjscIMLYJQJcM?si=OvUU46TpQ12OtisO0ZAd0g)

 

Jaehyun’s pretty sure he’s the more nervous one out of the two of them as he gently pushes Donghyuck on his back on the bed, kissing him as sweetly and gently as he can, making sure Donghyuck can feel all his love. “Are you sure?” He whispers, cupping Donghyuck’s face in his hands and pulling away so he can look at him carefully. “There’s no pressure, you don’t have to do this because you think I want you to. Only if you’re ready.”

Donghyuck smiles at him and his hands come up to cover Jaehyun’s. “I really, really want to do this.” He says quietly before mischief lights up in his eyes, something that rang of trouble. “You don’t know how long I’ve wanted you in my guts.”

That startles a laugh out of Jaehyun and Donghyuck giggles along with him. “I don’t want to hurt you,” he says, leaning down to nose gently at Donghyuck’s neck, ghosting a kiss over the mess of hickies he’d left behind last week, smiling when he feels Donghyuck’s breath catch. “I - you’re too precious to me, Hyuck.

Donghyuck’s lips part and he flushes prettily. “You’re precious to me too,” he says and pulls Jaehyun into another sweet kiss. “Please,” he whispers in between kisses, hands sliding down Jaehyun’s back, his knees coming up to bracket Jaehyun’s waist, pulling him closer. “Jae, please. I want this.”

“Yeah,” Jaehyun mumbles nonsensically, fumbling for his t-shirt, too weak to resist anymore. Donghyuck’s pleas are like honey in his ears, dripping slow and thick all over him until he can’t do anything but obey. “I got you baby. I’m going to take care of you.”

Donghyuck’s eyes are bright as he runs his hands over Jaehyun’s chest, thumb pressing into the small bruise on the right side of his chest, just above Jaehyun’s heart, in the exact shape of his mouth. “I can’t believe you’re mine,” is all he says, dragging his fingers down to Jaehyun’s belt loops and reeling him in, granting him a bruising kiss, tongue teasing along Jaehyun’s lower lip. “You don’t seem real.”

“I should be the one saying that,” Jaehyun mutters, half distracted by the way Donghyuck’s now kissing his neck, teeth insistently tugging on the skin, sure to make a mark. “Have you seen yourself? First time I saw you last summer, I thought I was still dreaming.” Before, Jaehyun would have rather died than say something like that to his partner. But Donghyuck seems to bring out all his honesty, all his desperation.

Donghyuck flushes pinker and kisses him again, his hands sliding into Jaehyun’s hair, tugging on the strands because he’s an awful little tease who’d figured out Jaehyun liked getting his hair pulled in the their third makeout session and had used it constantly since, damn the consequences. Jaehyun lets out a groan and wraps his hands around Donghyuck’s waist to haul him upward, to press down against him, the fabric of their pants dragging against each other, contributing to the sensation.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Donghyuck groans, and Jaehyun can’t help but agree. The friction feels unbearably good. “Fuck, Jae.”

Jaehyun hums in agreement, and he can’t help the way his heart jumps when Donghyuck whines as he pulls away. “Are you sure?” He asks gently, his hands resting at the hem of Donghyuck’s hoodie, fingers dancing underneath, feeling the warmth emanate off Donghyuck.. “You can still say no, at any time.”

Donghyuck gazes up at him, his breathing shallow and his lips already puffy. He looks like all Jaehyun’s fantasies coming true at the same time. He looks unbearably sexy and Jaehyun’s not sure how he’s going to be able to handle this, not when he’s already coming undone at the sight of a fully clothed Donghyuck lying on his bed looking thoroughly debauched. “I’m sure.” He says, and his hands slide down under Jaehyun’s, pulling his hoodie off himself. “I’ve never been surer of anything else in my life, Jae.”

Jaehyun helps him yank the heavy fabric off and his heart stops when he looks at Donghyuck, propped up on his elbows, his skin shining in the setting sun. “Fuck,” he breathes, and surges forward to kiss Donghyuck, deep and heavy, like Donghyuck deserves to be kissed. “You’re so gorgeous. How are you real? How are you mine?”

Donghyuck just makes a desperate noise and kisses him back harder. Lays back down on the bed, pulls Jaehyun over him, and kisses him again and again and again until Jaehyun feels like he’s fit to burst with love for the boy under him.

It’s only when Donghyuck’s hands slide down to his zipper that Jaehyun pulls away, breathing hard and fast. Donghyuck looks up at him, eyes wide and Jaehyun aches to see a little apprehension slide into them.

“We don’t have to,” he says, tugging Donghyuck’s hands away. “If you’re not ready-”

“I am,” and there’s nothing but steadiness in Donghyuck’s voice. It grounds Jaehyun more than he thought it would and he takes comfort in the fact that at least, out of the two of them, Donghyuck isn’t about to explode into pieces right now. “I trust you.”

“Are you sure?” Jaehyun asks and it might be overkill, but he’ll be damned if he does anything but make Donghyuck feel loved and safe. This is the biggest thing he’s done and it’s with the person he treasures the most in the world. He’ll ask a thousand times to make sure.

Donghyuck smiles then, wide and beautiful. “Yes,” he says simply and tugs Jaehyun back in.

  
  
  


Donghyuck glows in the sun. Jaehyun had already known this - it was impossible to stand next Donghyuck and not realise how much the sun favoured him - but like this, under Jaehyun’s arms, looking thoroughly kissed and a little bit like sin, the golden light of the setting sun washing over him, Jaehyun can see how much he truly shines.

“It’s going to hurt,” he murmurs, pressing a soft kiss to the inside of Donghyuck’s thigh. “I’ll go as slow as you need. If you want to stop, just tell me, okay?”

Donghyuck nods, and he stretches his hand out, twines his fingers in Jaehyun’s free hand. “Yeah,” he says, barely audible. Jaehyun kisses their clasped hands, kisses the soft skin of his tummy, the inside of both his thighs, again and again until Donghyuck’s squirming under him, whimpering for Jaehyun to do something, anything, _please_.

“Take a deep breath, baby,” he whispers, before gently pushing a slick finger in. Donghyuck makes a punched out sound in the back of his throat and his fingers tighten around Jaehyun’s hand. Jaehyun waits, letting him adjust, kissing his thighs until he does so, reminding Donghyuck to keep breathing.

“Okay,” Donghyuck says, breathlessly and when Jaehyun chances a look up at him, he’s struck dumb. Donghyuck’s hair is already a little stuck to his forehead from the sweat, and he’s biting his lip and his chest is flushed red and he’s so, so _beautiful_. “Okay. Jae.”

Jaehyun kisses the swell of his hipbone as he presses another finger in, taking his time in sucking a large purple flower onto Donghyuck’s hip as Donghyuck whines high in the back of his throat, arching his back a little. “Feeling good baby?” He asks carefully.

“Y-yeah,” Donghyuck gasps. “Fuck.”

Jaehyun can’t help the grin that slides overcome r his face. “I haven’t even gotten to the good bit yet,” he murmurs, nipping at the freshly red mark on Donghyuck’s hip.

Donghyuck picks his head up off the pillow to glare at him. “If you’re about to say your dick, I will kick you off this bed,” he threatens but the effect is lost as, in the next second, Jaehyun presses in deeper and finds the bundle of nerves he’d been looking for. Donghyuck lets out a high moan, and jumps in Jaehyun’s hold, arching off the bed as Jaehyun rubs slow circles on his prostate. “Fuck, _fuck, fuck_ ,” he whines, throwing his head back. “Oh my god, _Jae_.”

“There we go, baby,” Jaehyun murmurs low and pleased as Donghyuck squirms harder, making the prettiest noise when Jaehyun digs his fingers in deeper, circling around that spot, before going completely boneless, mouth dropping open in a silent cry. “That’s my boy.”

“Oh,” Donghyuck cries and then lets out a pitiful whine when Jaehyun gently slides his hand out to drizzle more lube on his fingers, his back slamming down on the bed. “Don’t _stop_.”

“Impatient,” Jaehyun hums teasingly, running his fingers around Donghyuck’s hole, not pressing in just yet, wanting to rile him up a bit more, tease him a bit more.

“Yeah,” Donghyuck snarks breathlessly. “I’ve kind of wanted your dick since I was fifteen years old. Get on with it.” And at that Jaehyun turns red and ducks his head, choosing to ignore the way Donghyuck’s smirking at him, somehow looking fucked out and thoroughly irritating in the same instant. Jaehyun adores him.  

“It’s going to be a bit more of a stretch,” He warns, waiting for Donghyuck to nod at him before dropping a light kiss on his thighs again and pushing three fingers in. Donghyuck takes it easier than he did the other two, tugging at Jaehyun’s shoulders to pull him back up to Donghyuck’s eye level and kissing him as his fingers push in deeper.

“It feels so good,” he mumbles against Jaehyun’s mouth. He’s not so much kissing Jaehyun as panting against him, arching prettily every time Jaehyun rubs his fingers in circles but he looks so beautiful that Jaehyun can’t help but not care. “You make me feel so good, Jae.”

“Anything for you,” Jaehyun whispers, kissing down Donghyuck’s neck, breathing in the scents that make up Donghyuck, cinnamon curling off him, a little sharp, a little sweet, just like Donghyuck himself.

“Get in me,” Donghyuck begs after a moment, wrapping his legs around Jaehyun’s waist and tugging him closer. “Please, Jae, fuck me, fuck me now.”

Jaehyun’s helpless to argue. Not that he wants to anyway. It aches to pull away from Donghyuck, even for a second, and as soon as he’s slid on a condom and lube, Donghyuck yanks him back in, kisses him open mouthed and filthy.

“Baby,” Jaehyun mumbles, pulling away from Donghyuck sucking on his tongue to gaze into his desperate eyes, to make sure that Donghyuck isn’t doing something he’ll regret. “Are you sure?”

“Yes,” Donghyuck pants out and his arms come up to loop around Jaehyun’s neck. “Yes, yes, Jae. Please fuck me-” and his mouth falls open as Jaehyun gently presses into him, watching his expression closely for any sign of discomfort, for any signs of wanting to stop. Donghyuck takes a shuddering breath and lets out the quietest “Oh.” Jaehyun can relate, the warmth, the press of Donghyuck around him is dizzying, headhunt and Jaehyun struggles to breathe.

He waits, kisses up and down his chest, his cheeks, his nose, waiting for Donghyuck. He’d wait forever for Donghyuck, but luckily, he doesn’t have to. Luckily, Donghyuck’s already his.

“Move,” Donghyuck mumbles, face pressed into Jaehyun’s neck, holding him close. “Move, move, please.”

Donghyuck falls apart under his touch and Jaehyun’s never felt more blessed than to watch him do so. At every slow thrust, Donghyuck lets out a whine, panting desperately. Jaehyun lets out a hissed curse, fingers curling tightly into the sheets by Donghyuck’s head as he forces himself to go slow, to press deeper, roll his hips harder. It burns Jaehyun up from the inside and he drinks in every second of it.

“Jae,” Donghyuck whimpers, glancing up at him through glazed eyes. “Go faster, please?” 

“Anything.” Jaehyun promises nonsensically, before picking up his pace, bit by bit, so Donghyuck doesn’t get overwhelmed. It takes a few minutes for Jaehyun to lose composure as well, for him to slide lower, nearly covering Donghyuck’s body with his own. “Fuck,” Jaehyun grits out, snapping his hips harder, relishing the way Donghyuck cries out, right next to his ear, his fingers digging into the space between Jaehyun’s shoulder blades.

“Oh, Ja-Jae, I’m gonna come, Im gonna-” Donghyuck babbles, squeezing his eyes shut. Jaehyun gasps, lets his knees slide further apart and slams in deeper, pressing up against Donghyuck’s prostate. Donghyuck lets out a thin cry, and his thighs clamp around Jaehyun’s waist, holding him tight.

“Let go, baby,” Jaehyun urges, sliding a shaky hand down to wrap around Donghyuck’s cock. “Come for me.”

When Donghyuck comes it’s with a high whine, his fingers clawing down Jaehyun’s back, and his legs tightening around his waist until Jaehyun feels like his waist is about to give under his force.

Donghyuck slumps back on the bed, he’s got a large grin on his face and is panting for air. “That-” he gasps, breaking out in breathless laughter. “Fuck, that was fucking amazing.”

Jaehyun huffs out a laugh and drops a kiss on Donghyuck’s lips before slowly drawing out, shivering at the soft whimper that Donghyuck makes. “I’m glad to impress.”

Donghyuck looks down and his brows furrow. “Let me,” he says, sitting up, and before Jaehyun can protest he’s stripped the condom off Jaehyun and wrapping a hand tentatively around him.

“Hyuckie, no,” Jaehyun protests, stretching out a shaking hand to push Donghyuck off. “I can handle it.”

But Donghyuck glances up at him through his eyelashes and says throatily, “Let me. I wanna make you feel like you made me feel.”

It’s a flip from two minutes ago when he was shaking apart under Jaehyun, begging him in a steadily higher voice to keep fucking him and Jaehyun blinks at him, suddenly far more aroused than when he’d been balls deep in Donghyuck.

When Jaehyun doesn’t protest, Donghyuck bites his lip, and gently pulls Jaehyun in by the hair, his hand sliding down to wrap around the back of Jaehyun’s neck making him whine, heat rushing down to his toes, into a kiss, his other hand stuttering on Jaehyun’s aching cock.

“You were so good,” Donghyuck murmurs against Jaehyun’s mouth, tugging him closer, until Jaehyun’s braced over him, gasping into Donghyuck’s mouth. “You were so, so good to me, Jae. Made me feel so good, so loved.” Jaehyun whimpers. His speech has suddenly failed him. When the fuck did Donghyuck learn how to speak like this? “I wanna make you feel like that, baby. Will you do that for me? Will you come for me?”

“Fuck,” Jaehyun gasps and comes all over Donghyuck’s hand with a broken moan. It’s probably the shortest he’s ever lasted but he can’t bring himself to be embarrassed, not when Donghyuck’s already peppering his face with kisses, gazing at him fondly.

  
  


“How are you so good at that?” Jaehyun marvels later, after they’ve pulled on their respective clothes and wiped themselves off. “I used to be so afraid of talking during sex, everything sounded stupid to me.”

Donghyuck shrugs, climbing on top of him, and nuzzling into Jaehyun’s neck. “I had a good teacher,” he mumbles sleepily, poking at Jaehyun’s shoulder until he pulls the blanket over both of them. There’s a moment of quiet and then “Thank you.”

Jaehyun feels fondness rush over him, claiming him totally, making him completely beholden to this perfect, lovely boy. “Thank _you_ ,” he says gently. “For trusting me.”

“Mmm, it was so worth the wait” Donghyuck presses a sleepy kiss to curve of Jaehyun’s jaw. “Love you, Jae.”

“Love you too, baby.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> /sings in victoria justice voice/ my best friend's brother is the one for me 
> 
>  
> 
> [twt](https://twitter.com/_donghyuck_)  
> [cc](https://curiouscat.me/hyxcheis)  
> [tip jar](https://ko-fi.com/hyxcheis)
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> I take commissions as well!


End file.
